1. Field
An aspect of the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a terminal connection portion of a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be recharged. A rechargeable battery having a relatively low capacity may be used in a portable electronic device, such as, a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder, and a rechargeable battery having a relatively large capacity may be used as, for example, a power supply for driving a motor in an electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle, and the like.
A rechargeable battery that uses a non-aqueous electrolyte (electrolytic solution) having a relatively high energy density may be configured in a large capacity battery module, in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to be used to drive devices requiring a relatively large level of power, for example, electric vehicle motors.
Further, one battery module may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series. The rechargeable battery may be formed in cylindrical or angular shapes.
A terminal of a rechargeable battery may have a relatively complicated lower structure that is coupled to an electrode assembly; a relatively complicated work process may accompany the installation of the terminal. In addition, if the electrolytic solution infiltrates into gaps of lower structures of the terminal, an external short-circuit may occur by coupling the terminal and the cap plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.